TurquoiseEyed Angel
by RainbowLoversx
Summary: Eli flirts with Anya, but doesn't have the courage to tell her how he feels. Will a run-in with Owen give it all away? Enya one-shot!


There she was, opening up her locker. I couldn't help but smile; it was Anya, after all.

I walked up to her. She turned around and smiled at me. "Well you're a little late." She said. I noticed the small attitude.

"Good Morning Eli! It's so nice to see you. I missed you." I said to her. I didn't bother to hide my sarcasm. When did I ever?

"I'm sorry. Hello there, Eli." She closed her locker.

I couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. Her turquoise beautiful eyes... Focus here, Eli.

"How come you didn't reply to my text last night, too busy shopping for some hot new outfits to impress me?" I gave her my usual cocky smirk.

"In your dreams." She replied quickly.

We smiled at each other. God she was beautiful.

I should say something. Oh gosh... Owen had interrupted us before I worked up the courage to flirt with her some more.

"I need to talk to Anya... alone." he demanded, giving me a fake smile.

I looked at Anya. Surely I couldn't leave her alone, not with this buffoon.

"It's okay, Eli. You can go." She gave me an apologetic look.

Honestly, I was a bit disappointed. Owen did not deserve to be in the presence of Anya. She was so sweet, so innocent. He was so cruel.

I didn't bother to say anything.

I walked over to my locker, which luckily was across the hall from Anya's. She seemed happy talking to him. He looked really excited. This didn't look too good.

Shortly after Owen made his way over to me. He could sense my jealousy.

"Look who has a date with Little Miss Anya, maybe I can get some." He winked at me.

Hell no.

I couldn't help myself. I punched him in the face, hard. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that AGAIN!" I was angry.

Blood was gushing from his nose. Looks like I might have broken it. Oops.

He was just about to hit me back, but Anya ran over as soon as she noticed I had hit him. She grabbed Owen.

"Owen! Please! Don't! Let me talk to Eli, please?" She begged him.

Owen spit at me. "You better watch your back." He walked away.

Anya grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the scene of the crime. I was dragged outside the front of Degrassi.

"WHAT is up with you? Why did you punch him?" She was angry.

"The question is why shouldn't I punch him, more." I corrected her.

"You're ridiculous." She wasn't going to give up on me.

"I'm ridiculous? You're the one being ridiculous! Giving him the time of the day! He doesn't deserve you, Anya!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, dumbfounded and angry.

"I'm not stupid, Anya! I know about the date!"

"Eli, I don't know where you heard this from, bu-" I cut her off.

"Don't lie! Owen told me you guys were going on a date. You're too good for him!" Why couldn't she understand?

"Why do you care?" She asked, crossing her arms. I knew she didn't understand. I must tell her.

Damn it.

"Don't you get it? I want to tell you that I like you. But I can't tell you that, can I? I want to tell you to forget about him. He's a waste of a guy, a jerk, and he's my enemy. Maybe you could be happy with him, but I still want to tell you to tell him to fuck off and to be with me. I want to tell you that since the moment I met you I can't even get your face out of my brain. But I can't tell you that, that all I want right now in the world is to take you away with me. No him, no here, no this. Just us. If just for a day. You know? But I can't tell you that. I mean, you can't make me. I mean, what kind of a person would I be if I went and told you something like that?" I sat on the curve. I was breathing heavy. I had spat all of that out, rather quick if I must say so myself.

I was defeated. I told her my feelings. I had always hoped if she felt the same, she'd tell me first.

She laughed. Were my feelings for her funny? Was it a joke? I could feel my eyes getting watery.

She noticed this. "Oh no, Eli! No no no! I'm not laughing at you.. Well kind of but.." she sighed.

"Owen didn't ask me on a date. He needed a tutor for math, nothing more." She smiled at me.

Crap. "You have to be kidding me." I face palmed.

She sat next to me and kissed my cheek. "Well I feel the same way." She blushed.

That was all it took. I grabbed her and hugged her.

As pissed off as I was with Owen, it didn't matter, not now anyway. I was here, holding Anya.

**Just a short Enya one-shot! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
